


Snowflakes

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanted to get married in the cold, remember?" he whispered, his breath a puff of smoke in the air between them. But it was warm, oh so warm, it made her stomach flutter. "I was hoping you would help warm me up…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

The frosty air blew about large white flakes, which already blanketed the ground. Richard stood beneath a decorative arch, preserved white roses and green vines entwining around the canopy for today's joyous occasion. Behind him, the People's Palace appeared to be frozen almost, the frost dancing along the stone as if it were sparkling. The shimmer made for a breathtaking sight, it was easily one of the most beautiful to be held. Snow had never accumulated like this before in D'Hara.

He liked to think of the snow as a team; if one fell, it dissolved into nothing. But if they fell together…

As a snowflake spiraled down before him, his eyes followed it down, watching as it landed on his finger - his ring finger. It brought him back to the world around, to the people that stood, staring at him with wide smiles. Everyone dressed warm, aside from himself, and his heart. She was slightly late, and he could only imagine why.

A gasp from the crowd provoked his interest, and the people below the large Palace, waiting down in the court yard, made a noise in awe. Richard's attention immediately flew up to Kahlan, his love, his life; his bride. His breath caught in his chest, and heat flared through him, completely taken aback and stunned by the sheer beauty of this woman that was his. She was wearing the most beautiful blue dress that was shimmering with beads, just like the frost on the Palace; they were like diamonds. The dress was form fitting, and strapless - spirits, he groaned inwardly - so much skin was exposed. Her hair was swept back, clipped and she had it hanging over her shoulders on either side.

And how could he forget that smile, and those blue, blue eyes. She paused before him, and he muttered one thing or another about being late.

"It's freezing." She shivered slightly, her eye lashes batting as she looked him up and down, approvingly of course. He was wearing the most regal looking gold and black attire with a golden cape. Fitting for a War Wizard.

"You wanted to get married in the cold, remember?" he whispered, his breath a puff of smoke in the air between them. But it was warm, oh so warm, it made her stomach flutter.

The falling flakes were like cold cotton against her skin as they fell, and she couldn't take her eyes off this man. His hands took up her own, making her heart pound, feeling his warmth.

"I was hoping you would help warm me up…" her eyes darkened, cheeks flushing, voice dying to a whisper. When the ceremony began, Richard could hardly believe his luck. They would be like snowflakes, falling together. Accumulating a family to call their own. As they gave their vows, he decided that maybe a winter wedding wasn't so bad… Not so bad at all.


End file.
